Unkept Secrets
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Robin slept with Raven while he was dating Starfire. Both Robin and Raven agreed that it was a mistake and decided to never discuss it again and just keep it between them. However, the secret may be harder to keep then Raven and Robin ever could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

She was laying in his bed looking around his room. Robin had a very plain room which is something that would be expected. He had white walls and a computer sitting on a desk. His sheets were black and so were his pillow cases. If you had to guess, you would think that this room belonged to someone who was in their 30's and worked in an office type 9-5 job. You would never guess that it was the room of Robin.

"Rav-" Robin went to speak to her.

"Don't say anything." Raven told him. "We got carried away."

"It never should have happened." Robin told her. "I'm your leader and I should have known better."

"Starfire is supposed to be my best friend and your girlfriend." Raven sighed as she got out of the bed to retrieve her clothes.

"Raven, we can't tell her." Robin sat up and watched her get dressed. "Promise me you won't tell her."

"I would never do that to Star." Raven looked at Robin. "It was my fault anyway. I was the one who kissed you on the couch."

"I should have said no." Robin told her. "Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to change our friendship?" Robin asked her. "I'm really hoping this just stays between us."

"I agree." Raven smiled at him. "I'm glad you see it this way. You're my best friend and I would hate for things to be weird between us. Then you would avoid me and I would be forced to listen to Beastboy tell horrible jokes."

"I think you should go back to your room now." Robin suggested. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll be there." Raven finished putting on her clothes and walked out the door.

They couldn't believe that they just slept together. It all happened so fast when they were the last two up and sitting on the couch. Robin was watching TV and Raven was reading a book. She got up to make tea and he asked for cup and the next thing they knew they were in Robin's room.

Little did they know that the little moment that they had would change their lives forever and the secret they wanted to keep would soon come out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I haven't written anything for this fandom in a long time! Basically Raven and Robin slept together and want to keep it a secret and that's going to be extremely difficult. I'm a little rusty with writing for this fandom. It's still my guilty pleasure for reading though. So, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was a month since that night that Raven and Robin shared in his room that night. True to their words they never spoke of that night and Robin continued his relationship with Starfire and everything stayed the same and that's just the way they liked it.

This morning was no different than any other morning. Raven walked into the living room around noon. She had been up for hours and got herself caught up in an amazing book that she just couldn't put down. She walked over to the counter and made herself some tea as she scanned the room to see where she wanted to sit, meaning wherever the least annoying person currently was. Beastboy had his headphones in and was singing obnoxiously along with whatever song was playing and Cyborg was working on the T-car so the couch was free.

Raven sat on the couch with her tea in hand hoping to god that Beastboy would stop singing while Robin was leaning up against the counter talking to Starfire about going to the mall later today. Raven attempted to block out Beastboy's singing and was failing miserably. The only reason she was even sitting out there with him was because she promised Cyborg that she would spend one hour a day of 'Team Time'

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled as she slammed her book shut. "The point of headphones is so that other people don't have to hear your music. It's supposed to be for listening to music quietly."

"I'm not being loud." Beastboy told her. "Nobody else has a problem with my beautiful singing voice!"

Before Raven could even respond with one of her usual responses that she had planned for Beastboy she felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Raven paced around the bathroom. She threw up 4 times in the last hour and felt like a 5th time was coming soon. This shouldn't happen, she rarely got sick. In the middle of her throwing up, someone decided to start pounding on the bathroom door.

"C'mon!" I really need to go to the bathroom "Open up! it better not be you BB!" Cyborg yelled and pounded on the door. "You better not make me blast this door down!"

"It's me, Cy!" Raven groaned as she puked in the toilet for the 5th time since she's been in the bathroom.

"Rae?" Cy put his cannon away and lightly knocked on the door. "You feeling okay?"

"Just fine." Raven told him. "I'll be out in a minute."

Raven wasn't nearly ready to leave the bathroom, however with Cyborg outside she couldn't risk taking this long and having him catch on to her being sick. If he did he would make her go to the sick bay and Raven didn't feel like wasting her time or his. She was sure this would pass.

"You sure you're okay?" Cyborg asked her when she opened the door.

"Yeah, fine." Raven brushed passed him and walked quickly down the hall.

"If you need me you know you can find me!" Cyborg told her as he quickly went into bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Raven spent the rest of her day meditating and she was starting to feel better just like she knew she would. All she needed was to be in her room, it was cooler in there for her and the meditating certainly helped her. She glanced at the clock in her room and it read 11:17pm which meant that Beastboy and Cyborg would be in bed and Robin and Starfire would be on a date or hanging out in Robin's room. That was the perfect time for her to walk around the tower. That's the way she liked it quiet.

Raven walked into the kitchen and made herself another cup of tea and noticed that the TV was on and Robin was watching it which was unusual. Raven decided that she might as well sit with him for awhile.

"Hey." Raven smiled and sat down. "What are you watching?"

"Karate Kid." Robin laughed. "This movie really sucks and they obviously don't understand how to do martial arts the right way."

"It's a movie, what were you expecting?" Raven smirked "That's why I don't like to watch movies, they're all so boring and predictable."

"I'm not really into it." Robin admitted. "Just hanging out and trying to get some Robin time that doesn't involve me sitting in my room looking at villain files and going into the gym and punch a punching bag. Sometimes I forget that I'm not just a superhero, I'm a teenager and I deserve a break here and there."

"I get it." Raven told him. "That's why I come out when everyone is asleep."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought." Robin told her.

"Yeah, I guess." Raven sighed. "Did you want a cup of tea?"

"Love some." Robin got up and walked over to the tea pot. "So, you feeling okay now?"

"You heard?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, Cyborg?"

"Yep." Robin laughed and sat back on the couch with his tea. "You know he flips out and overreacts when it comes to you."

"I'm fine now." Raven smirked. "I wasn't going to have you make me sit in the bay and waste all that time."

"Raven, you could never be a waste of time to me." Robin assured her. "I'm just glad you're okay now. I would never push you into doing anything you didn't want to. I'm working on trying to find an equal balance of Hero and Friend, it's been tough but I've been trying to not be as pushy."

"I think you're doing better." Raven told him. "As a team leader if you're stressed out we're stressed out because you end up driving us nuts! I'm getting tired, I'm going to head off to bed, have fun watching your movie."

"I'm heading to bed too." Robin yawned "I have to get up at 5:00am for my gym training with Cyborg."

Raven took Robin's tea cup and her own and dumped the remaining tea down the drain of the sink. The two Titans walked to their rooms together until they got to Raven's door.

"Good Night, Raven." Robin yawned. "Hope you feel better."

"Me too." Raven agreed. "Night, Robin."

* * *

**Okay, still a bit rusty on writing this but I know that as I start writing this, I'll be able to get them back in character. I promise the next chapter is when things will get interesting. Thank you all for being patient with me. This is one story I'm really excited about. I've been meaning to work on getting back in this fandom. So, with the new show coming out, It reminded me that I used to love this show. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep that night, as much as she tried she just found herself staring up at the ceiling or looking at her clock. She thought about going to the roof for awhile and see if the stars were out tonight, but she didn't want to wake herself up any further. Eventually Raven gave in and decided to walk around the tower and patrol it until she was able to sleep.

Walking into the gym, Raven sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, wondering why she couldn't sleep, it was starting to seem like the more she tried to sleep, the more she couldn't. She punched the punching bag that Robin usually used, she just pretended that it was Dr. Light and it was no big deal.

"Rae?" Beastboy yawned. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I was just going to patrol the tower." Raven turned around and saw Beastboy leaning up against the doorway. "Did I wake you up?"

"Not really." Beastboy told her. "I got up to use the bathroom and get a glass of milk and saw the light on in here."

"You wanna go at it?" Beastboy asked her. "Since I'm up and you're up."

"Excuse you?" Raven glared at him. "I'm not goi-"

"Boxing?" Beastboy laughed and pointed to the boxing gloves.

"No thanks." Raven told him. "Going to try to lay for awhile."

"Night Rae." Beastboy smiled as Raven walked out of the room. He decided to stay up and punch the punching bag, with or without Rae.

* * *

The next morning it was shortly a little after 6:00am when there was loud knocking on the door of her apartment. Jinx's hair was a mess and her pajama's were thrown on from how tired she was when her and Wally got home 2 hours ago. Wally was a heavy sleeper, Jinx not so much.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Raven stood at Jinx's door.

"Raven, it's late." Jinx yawned and shut her eyes. "Can we talk later?"

"It's actually early. It's 6:00am." Raven told her. "It's important. You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"I'll put on the coffee." Jinx sighed and left the door open for Raven to enter.

"Can I have some tea?" Raven asked, sitting on Jinx's couch.

"Don't push your luck." Jinx laughed a bit, now waking up. "So, why couldn't you just talk to Starfire or something about whatever the issue is?"

"I don't want them to worry." Raven sighed. "I'm just not feeling that well and I haven't been able to sleep for awhile."

"What do you think the problem is?" Jinx asked her.

"I think it's because of everything going on at the tower." Raven told her. "Starfire's cooking, Beastboy and Cyborg yelling all the time and Robin playing loud music. I think it's making me sick and unable to meditate."

"Hey, Raven's here!" Wally zoomed by.

"You're a little late." Jinx sighed. "Where were you when Raven knocked on our door?"

"Pretending to not hear it so I didn't have to get it." Wally smirked. "Hey, does anyone wanna go get breakfast? I could go for some eggs and bacon! Maybe some pancakes?"

"This is what I live with." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Wally, how are you awake this early? We only had 2 hours of sleep."

"You're new to the whole hero thing." Wally laughed. "The longest I've been awake for was 2 weeks."

"It's times like these that I wish I was still with the hive 5. We would wake up at noon and plan crimes." Jinx giggled. "The villains at least waited until noon to do anything. It was our way of being nice."

"Mumbo attacked us once at 5:30am." Raven told her. "Trust me, we sleep on little sleep or on shifts."

"So, anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Wally asked, now standing with an egg Mcmuffin.

"Raven is getting sick and isn't able to sleep. She needs a break, so I was thinking that she could stay with us?" Jinx suggested. "Just for the weekend and we can see how you're feeling and plus, we get girl time!"

"Starfire would be upset if I spent it with you, but not her." Raven told her. "How would I explain this to everyone else?"

"Yeah, Robin would never allow it." Wally added in. "Me on the other hand? I'm all for it! If Raven's here then that means I can go over to Titans East and race Speedy."

"Why would you want to race Speedy?" Raven asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"Speedy bet him $50.00 that he could beat him in a race." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Does he not understand why they call you 'Kid Flash'?" Raven smirked.

"Speedy's an idiot." Wally laughed. "I like a challenge! He challenged me, I told him 'No' and he insisted, now he's going to lose!"

"Back to bird boy." Jinx got her boyfriends attention. "Can't we just explain it to them?"

"I'll just tell him that it's affecting my meditation." Raven agreed. "I think that Wally should be the one to tell him. He likes Wally."

"Fine..." Wally sighed.

* * *

**Okay, I finally know what direction I'm taking this in. I'm really amazed with how many people like this. I'm kind of getting my feel for the characters back, which is why the chapter itself took so long to write. I'm hoping that everyone likes the direction I'm going in. **


End file.
